Thrown Away Chances
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Ginny was given chances, time and again but threw them away without a care. Now that she's ready to settle down, will she regret her past mistakes? Mistakes another Weasley did not make?


**A/N: **This story was a completely random little thing brought about by my current situation. This is chance number three for the guy trying to decide whether or not he actually wants me in his life. It's his last chance, all that I'm allowing him. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to drop me again a week into the relationship... otherwise I'd probably have to attack him with my trusty skillet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my crazy muse's idea of a good time while I was lost in my thoughts...

**Disclaimers:** the characters on my muse's 'to borrow for fanfiction from rightful owner' list do not belong to me in any way. I make no cash from this possibly uninspired fanfiction. It's just for fun y'all.

**Warnings:** Uhhh... some cuss words, but otherwise tame beyond the angsty grrness. Oh, and M/M, SLASH, and mentions of MPREG. No likie, too bad cuz it's there and not going away.

_**Love, love why won't you stay? Do you always have to walk away? Love, love I beg you please... won't you stop bringing me to my knees?**_

Time and again he'd given her a chance to change her ways. He wasn't a bloody muggle yo-yo, and she made him feel like one each time she backed away from their relationship. He was tired of it, tired of her, tired of the way she played with his heart, and tired of giving when there was nothing left to receive but pain. Having had more than his fair share of the emotion, he'd thought to never have to deal with it again. They were in love and meant to be together, weren't they? They should be happily settled into the house of their dreams, popping out children by the year until they decided they had enough pitter patters of little feet running around their home to satisfy them, raising the owners of said little feet, and growing old and gray with smiles on their faces.

He'd done some soul searching and had found out that it was, indeed, possible for him to move on. When she came to him this time, she'd been the one to feel heartbroken because he was done giving her chances. He had something far better now, and he didn't care, she'd driven him to that point... to the point where he no longer even wished to be her friend because a true friend would never treat another the way she'd been treating him. He wasn't second fiddle, he was better than that, and deserved better than that. He refused to be treated that way, so when Ginerva Molly Weasley came to his door with that sickly sweet smile on her face, one Harry James Potter had a surprise for her. You see, he'd found someone who adored him, who loved him truly, and who made him happy no matter how bad of a day either of them had had. Harry, in turn, adored his beloved, loved him just as truly, and did his level best to make his man happy no matter how bad of a day either of them had. Having found his love in male form, Harry'd been overjoyed that he didn't have a sexual preference and could, by rite of the tremendously large magical core he'd always possessed but had shown in minimal proportions, bear his love the children both would desperately love to fill the rebuilt house in Godric's Hollow with. He enjoyed being so bloody powerful for that exact reason alone.

Ginny, not expecting Harry to have moved on (He'd always been such a good little puppet after all), smiled in a way that she thought made her look loving, and spoke to him sweetly. "Harry love, I'm back. I'm sorry that I left you alone for so long this time, but there was nothing I could do about it. My boss was adamant about our practices this past month. Did you miss me dearest?"

Harry, wondering why the hell she looked to be constipated, but deciding not to inquire about her colon health as it would likely send the banshee into a fit of rage, frowns at the redhead. "You are not welcome anywhere near my home, or anywhere near me Ginerva. You never honestly wished to be with me, otherwise we'd have been married and we'd have filled this house with children by now. You skipped out on me for longer than just a month this time, or have you forgotten that in your three years away?"

Seeing the girl's shock, Harry smirks, "Were you really that wrapped up in your lovers that you forgot to keep up your set schedule of appearances in my life so I'd never possibly guess that you were the lightest skirt on the Harpies team? Word gets around Gin, and it always comes back to me. You'll be happy then, I think, that you don't have to worry about keeping tabs on me any longer. I've moved on, and he's everything to me that you could never, would never, and never wanted to be. We're happy together, and life is wonderful even with the fights we have now and then, so why in the bloody hell do you think that I would want to even hear from you again?"

Ginny, about to speak, opens her mouth and then closes it as a loud cry comes from within the house and footsteps are heard moving rapidly towards the front door. Her mouth drops open and she gapes when the man behind Harry emerges from the house, a wailing and obviously pissed off infant in his strong arms. The infant already had a head full of tousled red curls that were as wild as Harry's own untamed black mop of hair. The infant also had Harry's slightly tanned and flawless skin, what Harry's would have been if not for battle scars. Bright emerald eyes shown with tears that fell down a rage flushed cheek. Harry turns to what was obviously his new husband and takes the child from the man's arms, bringing the little girl close to his chest and soothing her with calmly spoken words in a hushed tone.

Ginny's eyes widen with pure disbelief as the man at Harry's side glowers at her with unforgiving blue eyes that had once looked upon her with an affectionate brotherly love. Her voice trembles, "C-Charlie I-"

Charlie Potter-Weasley allows his glower of ten thousands deaths to grow colder as he stares his baby sister down. "You are nothing to either of us but a reminder of pain and heartache. If you care in any way for me and my husband, you will walk away and never pass this way again. There was once a time that I would have been glad to bring you into my home, and have you in my daughter's life, but that was before you turned out to be a lying, cheating little slut. Breana does not need that kind of example around her. You messed up Ginerva, and no amount of your nauseating sweetness and excuses will be able to fix this. Now do us all a favor and leave."

Ginny looks over at Harry desperately, wanting him to step in and save her from being banned from his life forever. He was her friend, wasn't he? Her expectations of a savior from the carrier of Charlie's precious and down right adorable daughter were shot down as the man simply stood there feeding his daughter a warm bottle of breast milk he'd magicked into bottles just this morn while crooning to her softly, lovingly. The adult pair of emerald eyes glance up at her with a coldness that takes her breath away and his words destroy any hope she'd had to be in his life despite the things she'd done while stringing him along and never agreeing to marry him.

"Leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are. You missed your chance, time and again to be in Charlie's shoes and now you're three years too late. I don't have to wait anymore because I have everything I've ever needed and wanted in Charlie. You destroyed any kind of friendly relationship we might have had beyond the romance. Go find a new toy Gin, we're done."

Ginny is left on the doorstep, watching the brightly painted blue door close softly before her face once the men walk inside. Well, at least now she'd be free to accept Dean's proposal. After all, Harry didn't need her around anymore... and her family no longer held any attachment to her if they'd have known about Harry and charlie and not told her about the wedding they'd probably had. Knowing her mother, they'd have been badgered into it. Molly Weasley would adore planning a wedding for her boys, especially when it legally made Harry a part of her family. She'd always loved him as a son and his marriage to charlie made it official. Tears fall as she disapparates, leaving only a displacement of air and a soft sob in her wake.

_**Love is a puzzle you'll never figure out until you find that one piece that makes all the others click rather neatly into place...**_

**A/N:** Right now, I think this sucks, but it proves to me that my Harry/Charlie muse has woken back up, or returned from its sabbatical. Which is wonderful. Despite the fact that I only partially like this one, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
